


An Idol's Path (To Anger)

by orphan_account



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Choro gets into love live, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fighting, Gen, I Don't Even Know, basically choromatsu gets his combo broken and gets a little agitated due to his sleep deprivation, i feel 'sleep deprived choro' deserves a tag yeah, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choromatsu hasn't slept in 45 hours and counting. The reason? He downloaded a game suggested to him by Osomatsu. (Well, not really suggested, he knew where the idiot kept his porn stash and saw something about a ‘Nozomi Tojo’ in a manga he read and decided to see where she was from.) An hour of wrestling his brothers for the laptop, and another hour of waiting for the initial download on his shitty phone later, he was submersed into the idol life even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Idol's Path (To Anger)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even beta my own writing so   
> anyway I decided to jump right in and write something Choromatsu related since he needs love and I figured how about him discovering love live and getting his combo broken!!
> 
> Talk to me on twit about sextuplets or idol hell!! @tinselkillua (or hxh if thats what you're into too)

Choromatsu hasn't slept in 45 hours and counting. The reason? He downloaded a game suggested to him by Osomatsu. (Well, not really suggested, he knew where the idiot kept his porn stash and saw something about a ‘Nozomi Tojo’ in a manga he read and decided to see where she was from.) An hour of wrestling his brothers for the laptop, and another hour of waiting for the initial download on his shitty phone later, he was submersed into the idol life even more.

Mind you, he wasn't just playing the game, but also watching episodes of the anime while his LP restored. About halfway through the last episode of the first season and wiping his tears off of his face, he heard footsteps patting through the living room. It was Karamatsu. Not the worst Matsuno it could have been, but certainly not the one he wanted seeing him with tears running down his face.

Karamatsu raised an eyebrow at the sight and spoke. “Did I interrupt something?” He stated, his words (For once) not about himself. Choromatsu nodded, trying his best to somewhat comically wipe the wetness dripping from his eyes as it made the skin on his face tingle from the coolness of the room. 

Karamatsu walked off, muttering something to himself about Karamatsu girls and how insanely cool he looked in his new leather jacket and sunglasses. Choromatsu just sighed, watching Ichimatsu sleeping on the floor in the corner. God, that kid really needed a bed, like a real one. At least he wasn’t interrupting Choromatsu when he was playing the expert version of his favorite song.

He started off on ‘Solider Game’ doing good, a few goods and bads here but nothing detrimental to his health of the game. His thumbs tapped away, completely in his own mind at this point of the little circles moving across the screen. He was in his mind so much, in fact that he didn’t even notice when a figure came up behind him. Said figure was Jyushimatsu, he was looking for Ichimatsu to play baseball with. (Ichimatsu was in no way athletic. Jyushimatsu wanted to tie him to his baseball bat and practice swinging with weights.) “Ichimatsu-niisan!!” He screamed, not even noticing himself starting to get in the line of sight between his brother and Love Live! Choromatsu’s left earbud fell out as did some of his sanity as he fucked up his combo and failed the song right as he was about to finish it for the first time. The malice in his voice wasn’t even hidden as he looked at Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu, a bloodthirsty stare in his eyes for all hell to break loose. 

And that it did. “Oh my fucking god.” He downright glared at Jyushimatsu, making sure to send a fiery glance at Ichimatsu who only turned over to have his back face Choromatsu so he didn’t have to hear this. They knew they were both done for. Choromatsu stood up immediately, grabbing a fistful of a yellow sweatshirt and identical brown hair. “Do you know what you just did?!” He screamed, his face going bright red as implications of violence and issues he hadn’t even wanted to resolve began to surface in his mind. All the brothers were taught to fight for self defense against...well...eachother. Choromatsu was here to put that to the test. He wouldn’t have even been in the living room if his phone hadn’t needed charging. The most worrying was Ichimatsu and secretly the brothers thought they were taught defense in case he ever had an angry streak and decided to kill them. 

With that, Choromatsu slammed Jyushimatsu’s face into the ground, a glare on his face of pure frustration and absolutely no remorse whatsoever for what he did. Said boy tried getting up and when he did an identical foot came crashing down on his back, holding him there for a few seconds before letting loose to go deal some damage to Ichimatsu. Choromatsu had no time to be scared of his brother as this kid was dead. Why couldn’t he have prepared himself for the baseball instead of having Jyushi walk over there and interrupt what he was doing? This all sounded stupid in his head but then he remembered his dear mermaid Nozomi and stopped. This was for his waifu. A whole new wave of anger flowed through him as he stomped over to ichimatsu, practically shaking with the hellfire that flowed through his veins. 

“Nyamatsu. You’re also dead.” The scent of stale cigarette smoke, alcohol and body odor was pungent as he neared Ichi. He grabbed at Ichimatsu’s shirt and was about to do the same to him as he did to Jyushimatsu but was surprised and lost his adrenaline when he was shoved to the floor, limbs flying in most directions as he sat there, heart pounding in his chest and gasping for air since the wind was knocked out of him.

“...Ah….” He breathed, trying to catch a breath. Ichimatsu simply glared at him, moving back into his corner, but not until he had pressed an elbow to Choromatsu’s ribcage. Choromatsu figured his phone was cracked since he fell on it pretty hard. For some reason however, the miracle gods were with him today and his phone was fine. 

He stood up, brushing the dust off of himself as he assessed his body for scrapes, cuts and bruises. There were a few scrapes and bruises where the carpet had scratched him, giving him rugburn. It was also apparent he could smell himself. Gross. Maybe once Karamatsu was done using the equivalent to an ordinary American house’s daily usage of water in the shower just from staring at himself, he’d attempt to shower. How long had it been? 3 days since he last showered? He stared at Ichimatsu, feeling kind of bad since he figured it’d been weeks since the guy attempted showering, but was too scared to attempt to ask him. He was cuddling with his cat anyway, which was fine.

He still couldn’t figure out why people needed to shower 3 times a day. (*coughs*)

Oh right! His game. He picked up where he left off before feeling the sleep deprivation start to eat at him. What time was it anyway? He glanced at the clock which told him it was 3 in the afternoon. Oh fuck it, He didn’t care how early it was, it’d been 2 days since he got a solid night’s sleep. After what he just went through he deserved his beauty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued with Ichi possibly finding the game? or I'll just leave this at that who knows)


End file.
